


Country Life

by Silvestria



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvestria/pseuds/Silvestria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photo opportunity with the pigs proves too much for Mary and Charles. Implied future relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt of "smile". Future fic!

It was a long procession that wound its way down down to the pig farm. Robert and Mary led it, with the two reporters. Behind them came the photographers with their camera equipment and some servants to help carry it, Cora, Rose, Mr. Blake, Tom, George, Sybbie and the nanny following as groupies.

"To what would you attribute the great success of the pig effort, Lord Grantham?" the chief reporter was asking. "Because you have to admit that such a daring venture is rarely seen among the aristocracy."

"I can take no credit, Mr. Smythe," replied the earl, "it's all been my daughter's doing. Lady Mary has taken responsibility for the introduction of pigs to the estate from the beginning."

The man shot Mary a quizzical glance as if he was unsure how likely it was that a woman should be responsible for the wild success of the Downton pigs. In return she folded her hands in front of her as she came to a halt in front of the sty and treated him to her brightest smile.

"If families like ours are to survive into the future then we must look forwards. The pigs are just one of the experiments we have tried over the last year or so, but definitely the most successful."

"Wonderful." Mr. Smythe gestured to his colleague to get out his notebook. "May I quote you?"

"Of course. Isn't that what you're here for?"

Behind him, the photographers were setting up their camera stands facing towards the fence, Tom, Rose and the children all trying to help though it was not clear just how useful they were being. Mary caught Charles' eye and he sauntered over to the group by the sty.

"But of course," she continued, as he came to stand at her side, "all of our efforts would have been in vain if it were not for Mr. Blake's assistance from the very beginning."

"I can't take that much credit," he put in, secretly pleased.

"Nonsense. Do you know, he rescued all the pigs from certain death only one day after they arrived last year?"

Mr. Smythe jumped on this. "This sounds like exactly the kind of human interest story that our readers will particularly enjoy. You'll have to-"

"All ready here, Sir!" called one of the photographers.

The reporter dropped his current line of questioning and stood back. "Excellent. More of this later please, Mr. Blake, Lady Mary! Now, if you could just arrange yourselves against the fence with the barn in the background. Yes, perhaps just Lord Grantham and Lady Mary together in the first shot."

Charles walked away from them and joined the spectators, lifting George onto his shoulders to give him a better view.

"Hold this!" exclaimed Tom, running forwards with a packet of Downton Bacon in his hands and thrusting it at Mary.

She rolled her eyes. "Really, this is an article in a magazine, not an advertising spread in the Daily Mail."

"Can't hurt though!" he grinned at her.

"Yes, yes, just a little further to the right, Lord Grantham," directed one of the photographers. "And if you could hold the bacon between you. That's right! Nice big smiles for the camera please."

They tried, though Charles leaned towards the countess and whispered, "I've seen more natural smiles on the pigs themselves."

Cora shushed him. "Be patient; it's a new experience for us all."

He laughed and bounced the toddler on his shoulders as the camera bulb flashed.

"Thank you, thank you! Now perhaps one with just Lady Mary…"

The earl raised his hands in defeat and moved away.

"That's right, Lady Mary. Perhaps a little more relaxed? You look very stiff… Just lean on the fence. Lean casually. More casually. We really want you to look at home."

"Look at home in a pig sty?" exclaimed Mary. "Dear me! Is that really what Country Life readers expect?"

Charles was having a hard time keeping his face straight. Cora glared at him, but with fond understanding.

The photographer tried to extricate himself. "No, no, not at home  _in_ the pig sty exactly, just look as if you were in charge but… happy about it! Less… stiff, if you could."

The photographer knew Mary less well than her family did. It was not unhappiness that was causing her to appear so restrained.

"Better?" she demanded, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, yes! Now if you could just smile for us…"

She met Charles' eyes, contained mirth overflowing from them and his face split into a grin, growing ever more mischievous.

"Lady Mary Crawley," he began, his voice cutting clearly over the mutterings of the camera crew, "always at home in a pig sty, lounges elegantly against a fence as she contemplates the growth of her farming empire…"

The dam broke and she laughed without restraint, his laughter joining with hers. Unable to believe their luck, the cameras rolled without restraint.


End file.
